


P e p p e r m i n t

by WinterAssassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, F/F, Girl kissing girl, Kissing, M/M, Seven minutes in heaven?, Spin the bottle?, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting locked in a closet with someone was just plain weird, even if the two of you were drunk. But getting locked in a closet with someone who beat you at basketball was just plain awkward, especially if they were a egotistical boob-loving first year to boot. {Drunk!AoKasa}</p>
            </blockquote>





	P e p p e r m i n t

Kasamatsu wasn't exactly sure what Kise was throwing a party for. All he knew is that there was alcohol, drinks, tons of snacks, and that he was invited, as was the rest of Kaijou's basketball club.

Another thing he didn't understand was how halfway through the party, the ex. generation of miracles' all showed up with some of their teammates to crash the celebration.

Kasamatsu stood off to the side, arms crossed as he twitched in annoyance. So far, nearly all the first and second years were practically drunk. Which was why he wasn’t going to drink anything. At all. He decided that he was going to be the responsible senpai he is and not touch a drop of alcohol.

Kasamatsu thought that his teammates had also thought the same, but seeing Moriyama put his arm around a lamp made him change his mind about his fellow third-years. He idly wondered where Kobori had gone off to, because the tall center had disappeared from the group.

"Seeennnpaai.." Kise drawled out, tripping over his own two feet as he hastily made his way towards Kasamatsu. "Th-" His sentence was cut off due to a hiccup. Kise made a face, waiting a moment, before continuing. "This is a party. You c- can't be a wallflower forevvveer." He smiled, making to touch Kasamatsu shoulder as if in a comforting way. Kasamatsu predicted his move and casually pushed the offered arm away, making Kise lose his balance in his intoxicated state and fall off to the side somewhere.

Kasamatsu mumbled something under his breath about the model being stupid for drinking so much as he scouted the area, looking for other members of his team. So far, Moriyama was still flirting with the lamp, and, as far as he could tell, Hayakawa was talking animatedly (and barely making any sense at all) to a member from Touou. The tall blond who liked to shout, or something.

He spotted Nakamura sitting on one of Kise's expensive looking couches, holding his plastic cup of whatever-the-hell-alcohol he was drinking and staring off into space. Beside him were two first year members from Seirin, an almost timid-but tipsy looking brown haired boy and Kuroko. The two appeared to be playing Go Fish.

'Still no Kobori...' Kasamatsu was beginning to get worried, wondering where his center had gone. He pulled his cellphone out and sent the third year a text, hoping that he'd reply to him soon. 'Maybe he went home...' He thought, trying to piece together where Kobori could have possibly gone. The captain had checked around but had seen no sign of him anywhere in Kise's large house.

"Senpai, senpai-"

"What?" Kasamatsu hissed, glaring at Kise. "Didn't you stumble away?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Kise only nodded, smiling sweetly.

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes. He knew that smile. He knew the blond had something planned, and that he wasn't going to like it.

"Here!" Kise gave him a blue plastic cup filled with liquid. Kasamatsu hesitantly took it and peered inside the cup. "What is it?" Kasamatsu asked, staring at the light brown liquid.

"It's coffee." Kise replied, pressing the cup closer to Kasamatsu. The third year gave him an agitated stare before looking back down at the so-called coffee. He raised it and smelled it. 

"Doesn't smell like coffee." He glared at Kise who only shrugged. 

"Senpai gave it to me." Kise hiccupped again, wiping the corner of his mouth randomly.

"Who?"

"Kobori-senpai."

"Kobori!? Where is he?"

"I- uhm, he was m- making drinks in the kitchen. He told me to give it to you... something about peppermint..." Kise waddled off, making his way towards a group who were randomly doing shots.

Kasamatsu sighed and went into the kitchen but caught no sign of Kobori. "Damn it, Kise." He frowned. The black haired teenager sat down at the island in the center of the kitchen, putting his drink down. 'I don't need no stupid peppermint flavored alcohol induced cof-' His thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down beside him, hooded head thunking against the white tiled island counter. He blinked, mind going silent as he tilted his head in an attempt to see the hooded teen.

"Oh." Was all Kasamatsu said as he noticed dark blue hair and tanned skin. "Aomine." He mumbled, staring at the teenager. He wondered if he was drunk at all, and realized that he indeed was, due to his flushed cheeks.

Said teen took notice of him sitting there and grinned wolfishly up at Kasamatsu. "Yo, senpai." He sat up and pulled his hood down, breathing out slowly. 

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and pushed his drink away from him, about to head back to the area he was occupying previously before he got interrupted by a drunken Kise.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Aomine interrupted him, poking his plastic cup. 

"Nope."

"Why? Afraid you'll embarrass yourself?" Aomine smirked, slouching forward as he leaned on his elbows. Kasamatsu twitched, turning to glare at Touou's ace. "Is little 'ol senpai a lightweight?"

"Tch."

"That's it, isn't it?"

"No. I just don't want to drink anything."

"It's just-" Aomine grabbed the cup to look inside before putting it back down. "Coffee." 

"And vodka."

"And vodka." Aomine repeated, smiling as innocently as he could in his drunken state.

OoOoO

This was the part where Kasamatsu wondered how the ace of Touou had managed to get him to down the peppermint flavored coffee. All was going well, he was about to head back to his spot, when the next moment he was chugging his coffee which had turned a bit cold.

He made a face at the odd taste of coffee combined with flavored vodka and pushed the cup away from him, frowning. "There. Happy?" He asked.

"No." Aomine's response made his anger flare as he harrumphed and crossed his arms. "Whatever." Kasamatsu scoffed, sitting back on the stool. He paused, watching the tanned basketball player stand and walk towards the fridge. He went through it and made a noise of approval before pulling a bottle out. 

"I found it." He slurred out, pointing to the peppermint vodka with a victorious grin. "More, senpai?"

"No."

"Come on." He put the bottle in front of Kasamatsu, pushing it closer every couple seconds until it bumped into Kasamatsu's hand. "Drink it."

"I'm not going to just drink it!" Kasamatsu pushed the bottle back into Aomine's hands, huffing.

"Fine, I'll make more coffee." Aomine sighed loudly as he turned a little too quickly, nearly stumbling to the side as he made his way towards Kise's - or rather, his parent's - coffee maker. He stared at the equipment for about a good minute before turning back to Kasamatsu. "How'do you make coffee?" He asked. Kasamatsu bit his lip, not wanting to laugh at the poor idiot as he stood. 

"You put the filter in and put the grinds in it and then add the water in the back and turn it on."

"Okay." Aomine got to work, hands steady but shaking just a little bit as he did as told. Kasamatsu was nodding in approval until he realized that he had just unknowingly helped Aomine make a drink for him.

Kasamatsu inwardly cursed himself for his own stupidity, blaming the vodka-coffee he slammed down not even five minutes ago. "Uh, nevermind." He added lamely, again cursing himself.

His non-existent excuse proved to be what it was - non-existent - as it fell upon deaf ears as Aomine just stood there, intently watching the liquid drip into the pot, drop by drop until it finally got going and started to dribble.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. 'If only the brat was like this all the time.' He thought, wondering if Kise's life in middle school would be different if Aomine showed up to practice drunk every day. The thought amused him, causing him to chuckle.

He felt eyes on him and turned to see Aomine had stopped watching the coffee and switched his intent gaze to him. Kasamatsu shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "What?" He hissed out, finally getting annoyed at the constant stare.

"Why're you laughing?" Aomine asked, his voice a bit raspy. He went to clear it a moment later but instead ended up in a little coughing fit. Kasamatsu smacked his back a couple times but stopped after he remembers that that was for someone who was choking on something, not coughing. He quickly lowered his hand and watched as Aomine finally caught his breath after he stopped coughing. 

"I wasn't laughing." He muttered almost inaudibly, glancing off to the side, staring at an odd looking speck on the wall. Aomine just gave him a blank stare before he clued in. "Oh." Aomine looked confused at that point but shook his head as he remembered what he was going to do. He poured coffee in a cup he found in Kise's cupboard and then grabbed the bottle of vodka. He put some milk in it and then poured the vodka in. The tanner teenager gave it a stir with a fork he found and then presented it to Kasamatsu.

"No thanks." Kasamatsu said flatly, holding his hand up to stop Aomine from passing it to him. Aomine didn't have any of that and took Kasamatsu's hand, wrapping his fingers around the steaming cup. "OW!" Kasamatsu glared, grabbing the cup properly with both hands before he could drop it and break it. His hand stung as hot coffee splashed onto him and he put the drink back on the counter. He blew air on his hands and shook the excess liquid off, rubbing it on his pants. "Jeez." Kasamatsu scoffed, sitting back down.

Aomine just looked on, amused at what had happened, and took a seat beside the third year. A silence between them passed, the only noise coming from the party/celebration still going on around the house.

"My head feels fuzzy." Aomine broke the silence, pulling his hood back up.

Kasamatsu glanced at him and looked away, sighing as he stared at the drink. "That's cause you're probably drunk." He murmured quietly, poking the handle.

"Oh." 

Another bout of silence passed before Kasamatsu broke it this time. "Are you used to being intoxicated?" He asked.

"No..." It took a moment for Aomine to respond, most likely because he had to think to remember what intoxicated had meant. "I never got drunk before." He added, smirking.

"I see. So this is your first time?"

"Uh-huh. What about you, senpai?"

Kasamatsu twitched at that, "I'm not drunk." He stressed.

"Not yet." Aomine said, sliding the drink closer to Kaijou's captain. Kasamatsu stared at the drink before switching his stare to Aomine. He let a long and annoyed sigh out before finally giving in and taking the drink. 

By now, it had cooled down and was drinkable. Or, so he thought. He tasted it and grimaced. "How much of that peppermint-shit did you put in this?"

"I dunno." Aomine shrugged, stifling a yawn. "I eyeballed it."

"Well, don't." Kasamatsu snorted, taking another sip despite the strong taste of the alcohol.

OoOoO

Roughly and hour and a half had gone by and still the party was on. Teenagers came and left as they pleased and Kasamatsu was positive he saw some older looking people, maybe college or university students, wander on into Kise's house.

Kasamatsu had migrated out of the kitchen after nearly four drinks and into the living room thanks to the liquid courage. He found himself watching Kise twirl away from a group which consisted of Kagami, Seirin's captain and coach, his very own Moriyama (who happened to be trying to flirt up Seirin's coach) and Kobori.

'Kobori looks like he's having fu- KOBORI!' He could have sworn his mind exploded with the thought of finally finding Kobori. Kasamatsu was about to walk over to demand where his friend had been but instead he walked straight into Kise who was apparently still twirling.

The model literally went crashing to the ground, causing head's to turn and laugh at him. Kasamatsu groaned in frustration as he looked back to the ground, only to notice Kobori had went missing again. 'Damn it, Kise.' 

Kasamatsu pushed all thoughts of wanting to knock his ace out and noticed Kise pick himself up off the ground, looking as good as new, a big grin plastered on his face. "Senpai, I just had a good idea!!" The first year announced, grabbing Kasamatsu and dragging him upon his will towards the unnecessarily large group of students. At least a few people from every school was present, all talking amongst each other.

"What?" Kasamatsu asked, clearly annoyed. He finally tugged his arm free just as Kise shoved an empty bottle in his hand. He gave it a blank stare before raising his eyebrow at the blond questioningly. "What?" He asked again, hoping his ace could provide some sort of knowledge as to why he was currently holding a gross empty sticky clear glass bottle.

"Spi- Or, no. Wait... Seven minutes in Heaven!" The drunk model corrected himself, smiling cheekily as he took the bottle back from Kasamatsu, waving it around.

"Uh, no." Kasamatsu rejected the idea and was about to leave but then Kise latched onto his arm.

"Seeeenpai!" Kise whined out loudly, tugging him back towards the ground. "Senpai, senpai, senpai," He chanted, shaking Kasamatsu lightly. "Senpai, pleeeaaaaaaaaassssssee-" He dragged out the word for as long as he could until it got cut off by a small hic.

"Alright! Just- stop." Kasamatsu growled, smacking Kise's arm. Kise was unaffected by the attack and just grinned. He proceeded to gather everyone who wanted to play and take part in the game.

Soon, everyone was sitting in the living room. They were scattered in an odd shaped circle, some sitting on the couches while others occupied the floor. Kasamatsu attempted to count everyone but lost track as everyone kept on moving about until they all finally settled.

Kise sat up from his spot and crawled into the center, putting the bottle down on the table. "Okay, who first?" He asked cheerily.

"Just spin it!" Someone had yelled out, or rather slurred out. Kise nodded and spun the bottle. Kasamatsu watched it spin and spin and he found himself praying that it wouldn't land on him. He narrowed his eyes as it began to slow down and sighed in relief when it passed by him, instead landing on a member who he was sure was from Yosen.

His ace and the Yosen member entered the selected closet together, the door shutting softly behind them. Everyone else remained silent, seeing if they could hear anything.

Kasamatsu saw Moriyama keep an eye on his cellphone, probably watching the time. After a few minutes everyone just started to talk again, getting bored with waiting.

Lo and behold, the seven minutes were up and a girl with pink hair, Touou's manager, who had been closest to the door, went and knocked on it. "Come out~!" She sent herself into a fit of giggles and it was after when Kise and Yosen's member had sat down that Kasamatsu realized her double meaning.

The pale blond teammate of Murasakibara looked around and picked the purple haired giant to spin the bottle next. Murasakibara looked like he could care less; in fact, he looked like he wasn’t even drunk. The only thing that gave it away was his stumble towards the bottle in the center of the circle and the redness on his cheeks. The purple haired teenager spun it hard, so it spun around for what seemed like forever until it finally stopped on Seirin's center, Kiyoshi.

Kasamatsu snorted in amusement. Oh, the irony. 

After a few more rounds, someone had picked Touou's managed to spin the bottle. She agreed whole-heartedly and Kasamatsu felt uncomfortable as she spun the bottle. He watched it twirl around before landing on the only other female present, Seirin's coach. His eyes widened and he listened to everyone else woot and cheer, making comments about something called 'yuri'.

He watched the two drunken teenage girls enter the closet, both giggling as they did so. The door closed and Kasamatsu had to pull Kise back from going up and putting his ear against the door as some of the others had done. "Idiot, you're supposed to respect people's privacy." He grumbled out, ignoring Kise's obvious pout.

"Fine, but I'm getting something to drink!" He huffed out, getting up to make his way into the kitchen where all the drink-making and mixing materials were located.

Five minutes later he came back, a few drinks in his arms. Kasamatsu was a bit impressed by how Kise managed to not spill any of the drinks he had as he sat back down. "Here you go, senpai." Kise hummed, handing him another of those plastic cups.

Kasamatsu stared down at it. 'I shouldn't drink anymore...' He thought, staring at the clear liquid inside. He wasn't exactly sure what was inside so he smelled it. "Peppermint..." The black haired teen mumbled. "Is this pure vodka?" He asked. Kise nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. 'I shouldn't...' He repeated inside his head. 'But it smells so good.' Making up his mind, Kasamatsu took a careful sip of the alcohol. It burned his throat in that good way that you only understand when drunk or tipsy as he swallowed it, also giving him a feeling of warmth. He took another sip when the two girls came out finally after someone had told them their seven minutes were long over.

This time, he took a longer sip, nearly choking when Touou's manager had practically yelled Aomine's name. Kasamatsu turned, craning his neck to see where everyone else was looking. Aomine was indeed standing there, looking dazed despite the smirk he had on his face. "Join us, Dai-chwaan!" The pink haired girl slurred out loudly, waving her hand in the air animatedly. "We're playing se- seven minutes in heaven! With a bottle!"

Aomine shrugged and went into thought, weighing the options on if he joined or not. Kasamatsu watched him turn, thinking that he probably didn't want to play because the guy to girl ratio was ridiculous, but as soon as their eyes connected, Touou's ace halted his movements and his smirk only widened.

Kasamatsu broke eye contact and turned back to face the bottle, giving it a dull stare as Aomine came and made himself comfortable in the tight space between Kasamatsu and some member from Rakuzan. The captain muttered something under his breath and pushed Kise over a bit as the blond was hogging up some space and made more room for Aomine. "Yo, senpai." The first year greeted, leaning back as he yawned loudly. "Are you drunk now?" His smirk only served to irritate Kasamatsu even more so he had to look away and instead focus on his peppermint flavored beverage. He took another sip, deciding that it was best to ignore Aomine's question.

"Ne, ne, Dai-chan!" The pink haired manager stumbled up, collapsing onto her knees in front of Aomine. Kasamatsu tensed at the close proximity and awkwardly but politely looked away as the girl leaned forward, unknowingly exposing her cleavage. His cheeks warmed even more than necessary and Kasamatsu paid attention to Kise as the girl continued to talk openly to Aomine, who nodding along with whatever she was saying.

"Okay, do it now, do it now!" Momoi chirped up, grabbing Aomine's arm to pull him upright. Kasamatsu looked back and watched as the girl dragged Aomine to the center, practically forcing him to spin the bottle.

Aomine exhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly as he reached down to spin the bottle. Everyone had quieted down, seeing as they were going to continue on with the game and waited to see whoever was going to be matched up with the new comer. Kasamatsu was also curious as to see who Aomine would get, but he tore his eyes away from the spinning glass when he saw Kise stand and run off, most likely towards the bathroom. Kasamatsu stared off in the direction Kise had gone and felt a bit bad for the model. 'I should have warned him. I fail at being a senpai...' He looked down at the empty cup in his hands and thought that he should go and check up on Kise or at least wait a few minutes so the idiot could get it all out of his system.

'Maybe I should kick everyone out soon...'

"-samatsu.."

'It is getting late, after all. I'm sure they all don't want to crash here, there isn't anywhere for everyone to sleep...'

"Kasamatsu!" It finally dawned on him that someone, or quite a few people were trying to get his attention. He blinked a couple times and came back to reality and focused on the voice closest to him. Kaijou's captain stared up at the brown eyes of his teammate, Hayakawa. 

"You're up!" The second year had a wide grin plastered on his face as he motioned for him to stand up. 

"Up?" Kasamatsu asked stupidly. Hayakawa chuckled and pointed towards the bottle. Kasamatsu's eyes trailed after his pointing finger and looked at the bottle. It took him a second to realize that it was pointing at him. "Oh. Oh..." Kasamatsu finally went on high alert and raised his hands. "C- Can't I ju- uhh, I mean, I don't-"

"Do it for Kise!" Moriyama shouted, laughing loudly. Hayakawa pulled him into a standing position and steered him towards the closet. 

"Wa- wait!" Kasamatsu sputtered out, trying to dig his heel into the ground to stop moving but he only succeeded in tripping himself. He stumbled into the closet just after Aomine was pushed inside by Momoi. Heat rose to his cheeks and he looked at Aomine and back at the door which closed with a soft click behind them. The teenager reached up to open it but then realized that they had locked it from the outside. "..." Kasamatsu stood and slowly looked at Aomine. He looked away, instead peering up at the light which was thankfully left on.

"So." Aomine drawled out, yawning again. "How do you play?"

"You know how. You aren't that much of an idiot." Kasamatsu spoke with an edge of annoyance in his voice, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable yet again and anxious.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Aomine mused, looking around the rather large closet. "What do we do? You don't have any boobs to play with." Aomine said flatly, giving Kasamatsu a once over.

Kasamatsu's cheeks flushed and he glared. "D- Don't you have any respect for women!?" He growled out, twitching in anger.

"No. Well, maybe their boobs." Aomine answered nonchalantly, giving a brief shrug to accompany his answer. "Otherwise they're annoying." He stuck his pinky in his ear and moved it around as he yawned for the umpteenth time.

"Are you tired or something?" Kasamatsu asked.

"A little. But bored, mostly. So, let’s do something more fun." Aomine's smirk was coy as he closed the distance between him and Kasamatsu. The captain tensed and his head snapped up to look at Aomine. "Do you have any ideas, senpai?" Kasamatsu could feel the first year's hot breath tickle his forehead as he talked.

Kasamatsu wasn't sure what caused him to do what he did. Maybe it was because of the pleasant sense of warmth inside of him or maybe it was a spur of the moment type deal. But, he did it.  
The black haired captain leaned forward, finding that he had to go on his toes just to close the space between the ace and himself. Their lips touched, and it was soft at first and also a bit awkward as their noses bumped.

Just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Kasamatsu pulled away, his face feeling as if it was on fire. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as his thoughts raced for something - anything, to say. "S-" Kasamatsu went silent, his eyes connecting with Aomine's dark blue orbs in the dimly lit closet.

"Peppermint..." Aomine whispered, grabbing Kasamatsu by his shoulder to pull him closer. He took the older teen's chin and tilted it upward so he could lean down to pull him into another kiss.

This time, the second one lasted longer than the first and held more feeling in it. Kasamatsu hummed as Aomine tilted his head to the side for a better angle and sighed into the kiss as he hesitantly gripped Aomine's hoody sleeves. He could feel the heat radiating off of the taller male's cheeks and Kasamatsu could have sworn that he heard Aomine's heart beat erratically just as his was.

Aomine pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he took a few deep breaths in. Just as Kasamatsu had expected, the ace's tanned face was a dark red color around his cheeks and even beginning to creep up to his ears and from his neck.

"Was that also your first time...?" Kasamatsu asked quietly, still feeling a bit breathless from the warm peppermint kiss.

"Yeah." Aomine nodded, looking off to the side in embarrassment. "Sorry if I suck." Aomine muttered, straightening up as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Now's not the time to try and act cool." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, taking a couple steps back to allow them some personal space. Aomine just huffed and shrugged, standing there awkwardly.

Kasamatsu chuckled, shaking his head. "If it makes you feel better, that was my first time kissing someone."

Aomine looked at him, not able to hide the surprised look in his eyes. "Really?" He asked. Kasamatsu nodded. "Yup."

Just then, the door swung open. The brighter light from outside the closet hurt his eyes, but Kasamatsu adjusted as he crossed his arms as he walked out. 

"Did ya do anything?" Moriyama asked, hiccupping into Kasamatsu's ear after he swung his arm around his shoulder. Kasamatsu remained quiet for a few moments until smirking. 

"That's for me to know and for you to never remember." He replied, pushing his fellow third year off of him. Moriyama gave him a confused glance before looking around. "W- Where's Kise?"

"Oh! Oh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Because the World needs more AoKasa, I decided to post this awesomeness on here, as well! (It was already on my fanfiction account :P)
> 
> ~WinterAssassin~


End file.
